bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
Disembodied Soul
The Disembodied Soul is a Bungie-created profile on Bungie.net that serves as a "bot" to automatically inform users (via private message) of warnings and blacklistings on Bungie.net. "DS" is an intangible being that has been a part of the Bungie web server since the site originated. Origin of the Legend An unnamed Bungie employee once jeopardized the future of the Marathon series when he pirated the source code of the game, and later applied the wrong labels to an entire batch of Marathon: Infinity discs. At the time, Bungie.net was not yet running WTML (Wizard-Type Magical Language), and as such it required a 24/7 online team to monitor the site and answer any questions submitted to the Help section. As a result, Bungie legend holds that Bungie took the prudent course of action and punished the offending employee with a "fate worse than death", as Sketch and several other Bungie workers held him down inside the Soul Extraction Machine. Now, Disembodied Soul's primary responsibility is maintaining the Bungie.net help section -- a duty that he has been slacking off in -- and handing out warning and blacklisting notifications. Emotional Support The Soul's forum title is Emotional Support. The way it goes about supporting others emotionally is by being the lowest common denominator (which is beyond its will or control). Its presence helps other people feel better about themselves as it is not an ideal member. Public Relations The Disembodied Soul is not a brilliant conversationalist. You'll generally get responses such as "I'm playing with my monkey", or "I don't call you names like that". For further reading, you may wish to consult this Septagon post, which is a duplicate of an interview of the Soul that was conducted by Msoell in February 2003. Disembodied Soul has the ability to send out mass PM's to users of Bungie.net. This was demonstrated mainly on 12/2/11 when he sent out a PM thanking everyone who used the Bungie app, and saying that Crimson was free for that weekend. Message produced below: "Thanks for using the Bungie Mobile App. This weekend, Crimson: Steam Pirates is free on iPhone! Click the link below to download it from the App Store. Crimson: Steam Pirates for iPhone Love, Bungie" Forum Posts on Bungie.net In his eight plus years as a Bungie.net member, Disembodied Soul has posted in the Bungie.net public forums exactly seven times. Each post is a cryptic one-liner that typically receives a huge and warm reaction from the Bungie Community. Here are the full contents of all of Disembodied Soul's posts on Bungie.net. *'August 12, 2004': "I don't think that means what you think it means." *'August 27, 2004': "I think you're trying to fool me. It won't work." *'August 18, 2005': "I don't think that means what you think it means." *'April 28, 2006': "That does not mean what you think it means." *'March 20, 2008': "I see fire and I see flames. I see evil people all strung up in chains." *'April 1, 2008': "That was before he entered the federal witness protection program." *'December 22, 2010': "My absence has been greatly exaggerated." On December 31st 2007 an imposter with the name Disembodied SouI posted in the flood. He had a capital i instead of an L. There was also another with the name Disambodied Soul, an 'a' instead of the 'e' right after 'Dis'. Lost responses Bungie never released a complete list of what keywords the Soul responded to. Because of this, there are some responses which were never archived, and no record now exists of what the Soul said in those cases. Keywords for which the responses were lost include: * Carneyhttp://www.mlcsmith.com/games/bungie/soul/answers.html * game AND redhttp://www.mlcsmith.com/games/bungie/soul/answers.html * multiplayer starthttp://www.mlcsmith.com/games/bungie/soul/answers.html * Who's your daddy?http://marathon.bungie.org/story/newjuly-aug99.html * Bill Gates (he said something different before Microsoft's acquisition of Bungie ) Also, the Soul originally gave hints on beating the Marathon series levels G4 Sunbathing, Ex Cathedra, Nuke and Pave, and Six Thousand Feet Under.http://www.mlcsmith.com/games/bungie/soul/answers.html External Links * The Disembodied Soul's Bungie.net profile Category:Online Team Category:Bungie Community Category:Bungie Lore